


Quitte ou double

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Archiving posting, But don't be mistaken, G-boys style, Gen, Humor, I really had fun with this one, In Universe, Poker, Puns & Word Play, banter between friends, set during the series, so so much, these boys are all half bat crazy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: « L’heure est grave, Messieurs, leur annonça Quatre. Restez concentrés, vous connaissez l’enjeu. » Autour de la table, ses compagnons acquiescèrent. Ils n’avaient pas droit à l’erreur. Les cartes étaient distribuées et la moindre imprudence pouvait leur être fatale.
Kudos: 1





	Quitte ou double

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis en pleine période de nostalgie GW et pour célébrer cette nouvelle année... (Aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans. Neuf ans !)
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.

Titre : _Quitte ou double_

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : TWT. Énième tentative réfléchie d’humour, la première que je finis et ose mettre en ligne. Fic bingo : « parties à 3 et plus ».

Dis/claimer : l’univers et les personnages de GW ne m’appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n’en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : « L’heure est grave, Messieurs, leur annonça Quatre. Restez concentrés, vous connaissez l’enjeu. » Autour de la table, ses compagnons acquiescèrent. Ils n’avaient pas droit à l’erreur. Les cartes étaient distribuées et la moindre imprudence pouvait leur être fatale. 

Écrit entre le 3 et le 4 juillet 2011 ; environ 1400 mots.

_Quitte ou double_

Trowa abattit sa dernière carte. Un grognement de protestation unanime parcourut la tablée.

« C’est pas vrai !

— Encore ?

— J’étais pourtant sûr que cette fois il bluffait… »

L’œil morose, Quatre regarda Trowa rafler la mise. Duo secoua la tête devant ce triste spectacle.

« Si je n’avais pas moi-même distribué les cartes… commenta-t-il avec dégoût.

— M’accuserais-tu de tricherie ?

— J’aimerais bien ! Une chance pareille… Tu sais ce qu’on dit sur les types heureux au jeu ?

— Je ne me sens pas tellement concerné par l’alternative.

— Tu pourrais regretter un jour ces paroles.

— Ton optimisme réchauffe le cœur. »

Duo haussa les épaules.

« Je suis un grand sentimental.

— Sois surtout un bon payeur. Tu avais misé ton couteau, il me semble ?

— Un cadeau de G ! Le seul qu’on m’ait jamais fait ! Tu oserais me dépouiller de mon bien le plus précieux ?

— Sans remords. Aboule le schlass. »

Duo renifla d’un air mauvais mais tira de sa poche un couteau suisse qu’il jeta au centre de la table.

« Faux jeton ! Tu l’emporteras pas au Paradis !

— Ça tombe bien, je pensais plutôt l’emporter dans HeavyArms. Un canif multifonctions peut toujours servir… 

— Si Duo a fini de payer ses dettes, on pourrait peut-être reprendre le jeu ? intervint Heero. Quatre, à toi de donner. »

Le blond de la bande hocha la tête avec gravité. Il rassembla les cartes en un seul tas qu’il battit avec application.

« Allons-y, Messieurs, dernière partie pour ce soir, rien ne va plus !

— On ne joue pas à la roulette, lui rappela Wufei.

— Silence ou je te donne un mauvais jeu ! Heero, Wufei, les blinds je vous prie ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes s’exécutèrent avec complaisance. Quatre distribua ensuite deux cartes à chacun puis invita Trowa à parler. En silence, Trowa ajouta six balles au pot.

« Je te suis », annonça Duo. Les trois autres firent de même. « Quoi ? Pas de relance ? Vos jeux sont si mauvais pour prendre si peu de risques ?

— Duo, tais-toi. Tu parles trop.

— Cher Heero… tu me fends le cœur. Tu dis ça parce que tu perds.

— _Tout le monde_ perd, sauf Trowa. Et j’ai plus de réserve que toi.

— Pour l’instant.

— Messieurs, un peu de concentration ! » sermonna Quatre tout en brûlant la carte au-dessus du paquet et en plaçant les trois suivantes face découverte au centre de la table. « Rappelez-vous de l’enjeu.

— Vu ce qu’il te reste, tu dois en effet pas l’oublier », se moqua Duo.

Le pilote de Sandrock plissa les yeux.

« Trowa, fais-moi le plaisir de le plumer. »

Mais le visage de Trowa, impassible, n’afficha aucune couleur (et encore moins une quinte flush royale).

« Taisez-vous tous, ordonna Wufei. Je mise un chargeur.

— Enfin un peu d’action ! Heero ?

— Je suis. »

Plein aux as, Trowa n’eut aucun mal à trouver les fonds pour en faire autant.

« Y’a aucun mal à se coucher, tu sais ? lança Duo à l’intention d’Heero. Je suis, et relance avec le virus gagné à Heero tout à l’heure. Quatre ?

— Il est trop tôt pour se coucher. Je suis. »

Il y eut un nouveau tour de table sans relance ni abandon. Une seconde carte fut écartée, une quatrième posée face découverte sur la table. Le troisième tour d’enchères débuta…

Heero n’aimait pas jouer au poker. Il n’aimait pas livrer son destin à la chance. Il avait été entraîné à justement ne rien laisser au hasard. Dernier tour de mises et Wufei venait d’ajouter quatre chargeurs de balles perforantes au pot. Le centre de la table ressemblait à un dépôt d’armurerie miniature auquel s’ajoutaient quelques unes de leurs spécialités respectives. De quoi attirer toutes les convoitises…

C’était à lui de parler.

Le soldat soupesa ses options. Trowa, dans sa grande sagesse, avait tiré son épingle du jeu en se couchant au tour de table précédent. Si Heero ou Duo relançait, Quatre serait obligé de faire de même : se sachant déjà le grand perdant, la petite vipère avait fait monter les mises autant qu’il avait pu afin de les entraîner dans sa chute, mais il n’avait plus assez de munitions (littéralement) pour continuer son manège. Il ne resterait donc plus que Duo, Wufei et lui-même en lice.

Wufei était un joueur de poker acceptable. Son visage n’était pas aussi inexpressif que celui de Trowa (ni aussi indéchiffrable que celui d’Heero), mais il cachait bien son jeu et, comme Trowa, il était chanceux et possédait un bluff honnête qui le rendait difficile à lire. Duo, lui, adorait brouiller les cartes et faisait n’importe quoi ; une stratégie qui payait régulièrement. À l’heure actuelle, il affichait son sourire de maniaque qui ne voulait rien dire du tout. Duo misait de façon inconsidérée mais ça ne signifiait pas qu’il n’avait pas de bonnes cartes en main.

Des cinq cartes à présent à découvert, seule la dame de pique lui permettait de faire une combinaison, une simple paire. Heero commençait à douter que son jeu soit suffisant pour remporter le pot. Bien sûr, il pourrait continuer jusqu’au tapis mais si l’un des deux autres avait l’intelligence de se coucher et que le dernier en course battait ses dames, Heero irait rejoindre Quatre dans le camp des vaincus. Cette perspective était inacceptable et le jeu n’en valait pas la chandelle. Mieux valait se tenir à carreau.

« Je me couche, » annonça-t-il finalement.

L’important n’était pas de remporter la bataille mais la guerre.

« Yes ! Ça va donc se jouer entre toi et moi, Feifei ! Je te suis et… je relance d’une grenade ! Qu’est-ce que tu dis de ça ? »

Quatre émit un sifflement. Même Trowa se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise, son intérêt piqué au vif.

Wufei demeura imperturbable.

« Tu bluffes… accusa-t-il avec dédain. Et tu le fais aussi mal que Quatre.

— Hé ! protesta ce dernier dans l’indifférence générale. Oh, et je me couche, hein ! Merci de demander.

— Peut-être, peut-être pas… susurra Duo sur un ton chantant, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l’Asiatique.

— Il semble sérieux, cette fois, commenta Trowa.

— Il bluffe, insista Wufei.

— Un seul moyen de le savoir… Tu continues ou tu te couches ? Je t’annonce tout de suite que je m’arrêterai que quand j’aurai mis la main sur ton sabre. Faut bien que je remplace le couteau que m’a volé Trowa. 

— C’était un butin gagné honorablement, se défendit celui-ci.

— On en rediscutera plus tard. Pour l’instant, j’attends de voir si Wufei est un homme ou un couard !

— Tu crois m’avoir avec ce genre de piques puériles ?

— Oui, rigola Duo. Parce que non seulement tu détestes perdre mais qu’en plus, tu détestes perdre contre moi ! »

Wufei le dévisagea avec attention. Avec Maxwell, c’était quitte ou double.

« Nos réserves sont à peu près à égalité… » Après une pause, il se pencha sur la table, poussant devant lui la totalité de ses gains. « Tapis, annonça-t-il, jouant là son va-tout. Tu suis ? 

— Vous êtes de grands malades, lâcha Quatre, absolument réjoui. Duo, je crois qu’il bluffe, te laisse pas avoir !

— T’inquiète blondinet, je suis sûr de moi.

— C’est trop tard maintenant, de toute façon. On ne peut pas revenir sur une annonce, rappela Heero.

— L’heure est venue de jouer cartes sur table… Pour voir, paya Duo. À toi l’honneur, Wufei. Montre ton jeu. »

Sans lâcher son adversaire des yeux, Wufei retourna lentement ses deux cartes, dévoilant un 5 de cœur et un 5 de trèfle. Parmi les cinq cartes initialement découvertes se trouvait également le 5 de pique.

« Brelan, souffla Quatre. Duo ? T’as mieux ? »

Le sourire de Duo ne vacilla pas. Wufei sentit de la transpiration se former sur ses tempes. Puis soudain, Duo repoussa sa chaise avec un grognement de défaite.

« Et merde ! Je croyais vraiment t’avoir cette fois !

— Fou ! T’avais quoi ?

— T’as gagné, rien ne m’oblige à te le dire…

— T’avais quoi ? » insista Heero. Ses dames n’auraient pas battu le brelan de Wufei mais s’était-il laissé abusé par Duo ?

Quatre avança une main perfide vers les cartes du vaincu. Celui-ci ne faisant pas mine de l’arrêter, comme il en aurait parfaitement le droit, Quatre les retourna.

« Deux valets ? C’est tout ? Y’en a même pas sur la table, Duo ! Tu savais que les cartes ouvertes ne te donneraient pas de meilleure combinaison, pourquoi ne pas t’être couché plus tôt ?

— Se coucher, c’était prendre le risque de perdre. Je pensais vraiment vous amener à tous abandonner. Après, quand Fei a mis son tapis, c’était trop tard pour se dégonfler. »

Quatre secoua la tête.

« T’es désespérant…

— T’as perdu », fit Heero, intérieurement vert de s’être fait damer le pion.

Une paire de valets ! Voilà qui ressemblait bien à ce bouffon d’Américain ! Dire qu’il s’était fait avoir par son sourire de joker…

« Je sais, je sais », soupira le perdant. Duo se leva, posa une main sur l’épaule de Quatre. « Allez, mon ami. Acceptons notre sort comme des hommes ! Vaisselle, nous voici ! Tu laves et j’essuie ?

— Ben tiens ! » Quatre eut un sourire de défi. « Je te le joue à pile ou face. »


End file.
